Dear Tonks
by LupinLover99
Summary: Hermione, wondering if romance will ever whisk her around in its flower-laden winds, goes to a more mature and savvy source of advice.


**A/N:** This fic was written for a challenge over at Metamorfic Moon, a fanfiction community on Livejournal.

My prompts were Imperius curse, Sirius, Bill and/or Fleur, Hermione, and fall.

**Dear Tonks**

Hermione turned another page of the book she had propped against her knees and pretended to read it. The summer wind was wafting in from the open window of her bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Her eyes scanned the page in front of her as her mind wandered. The scene at breakfast had just been too much and she couldn't get it out of her head. Remus and Tonks had been sitting and laughing together at one end of the table. At the opposite end, Sirius sat with Ron and Bill. Sirius and Ron had been observing, and poking fun, at Remus and Tonks. Bill had at least been defending them but even he couldn't suppress a chuckle or two.

And just the other day, Hermione had witnessed another romantic scene. Tonks had tripped over the troll leg umbrella holder, which she usually did on a regular basis, and took an awful tumble down the stairs. She had looked thoroughly embarrassed and sure that everyone was about to laugh at her. However, the inhabitants of the room (Ron and Sirius once again) had had more of a laugh at how concerned and considerate Remus had been in helping her up again. Hermione thought it was sweet but the boys merely made jokes about Remus being whipped.

Hermione just couldn't believe that Ron was that insensitive. Actually, now that she thought about it, she could believe it after witnessing nearly five years of his joking and senseless poking fun at her. At times she knew it was just a bit of fun, but other times it really hurt. She hated to admit it, but feelings for Ron had begun to manifest within her. She didn't know what to do about these feelings. She'd never before had a crush or an admirer. The fact was that you couldn't learn this sort of a thing out of a book.

This worried Hermione.

Suddenly struck by an idea, Hermione clapped her book shut and sprang off her bed. She decided that it was time to get some advice from someone who had experience in this sort of thing. She thought for a moment. Maybe she could talk to Ginny? No, she was a bit too young still. Mrs. Weasley? No, that would be much too embarrassing. Then a certain pink-haired witch came to her mind. The very woman the boys had been making fun of that morning.

Tonks. Tonks had to know about matters of the heart! She had snagged Remus and they seemed to have a good relationship. Yes, she decided, Tonks was the one to ask.

Hermione got to her feet and marched towards the door. She peeked out on to the landing and to the left where Tonks' room was. She spied a thin strip of light streaming out from underneath the closed door.

"Well, all right then," Hermione muttered to herself, taking steps towards Tonks' door. There was really nothing to be embarrassed about.

Hermione knocked lightly on the weathered, wooden door and waited patiently for an answer.

"Come on in!" Tonks called from the other side of the door.

Turning the knob, Hermione opened the door just a crack.

"Who is it?" Tonks asked, coming to the door.

"Hi,"

"Wotcher, Hermione! Come on in, what's on your mind?"

"Er," Hermione stepped into the room and looked around. Tonks really was a cool witch. Hermione often wished she could be like her. Tonks had all the flair and fashion that Hermione always longed for. "Not much, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Tonks replied, stepping up to her mirror and began what Hermione guessed was her before bed routine.

"Could I ask your advice on something?"

"Of course," Tonks said, rubbing lotion on her hands.

"Well, the thing is, I was just wondering," The strength and drive that had seemed to possess Hermione back in her own bedroom was now dwindling as she went over the embarrassing factor of her topic. Her mouth being more forward than her brain, she blurted out, "How do you get a boy to notice you?"

Hermione witnessed, in the mirror, Tonks' mouth quirk into a knowing smile as she brushed her now mousy brown hair.

"You know, just out of curiosity," Hermione rambled on, trying to make up for her blunt question. "It's just that, I'm away from my parents right now and…"

"I understand." Tonks said, coming over to the bed and sitting next to Hermione. "I know how it can be, what do you want to know?"

"Well, say that there's this boy that you kind of like,"

"Ron?"

Hermione didn't answer, her cheeks were burning and she just had to keep talking or she'd never get it all out. "And, er, he doesn't really take romance or anything like that seriously. What do you do?"

"Well…"

"I know, it's a stupid question. I feel so stupid asking it. I only came to you because…well…I thought you would know. You seem so at ease with Professor Lupin."

Tonks smiled. "Wow, I'm flattered that you would come to me for advice!"

Hermione chuckled nervously.

"First of all, Hermione, you have to remember that you're only fourteen years old. I mean, you've got so much ahead of you that you shouldn't even be worried about this sort of thing."

"I know," Hermione hung her head. "But, it's just frustrating sometimes to see all the other girls my age making romantic advances and flirting and I don't know anything about that sort of thing."

"You're a very smart girl, Hermione, I'm sure it'll come easily enough when you get older."

"Yea, smart. Everyone says I'm smart and clever. Well, I'm only smart in books and school. I don't know a thing about being a teenager."

"Hermione," Tonks paused for a moment as though thinking what to say to this. "The truth is, you remind me a lot of me when I was your age."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? I'm nothing like you!"

"No, really. I was never as smart as you but I hung out with boys more than I did girls. I mean, your closest friends are Harry and Ron, right?"

"Yes, I suppose I don't have many girlfriends."

"Neither did I, and that can be tough. I mean, the boys you hang out with almost see you as just another one of their guy friends, right?"

Hermione couldn't help but think about last year's Yule Ball when Ron had made the insensitive remark of realization that she was a girl. "Yes, I suppose they do feel that way about me."

Tonks noticed Hermione's eyes getting a bit damp, "But, really, don't worry about it right now! It will all happen in good time. Look how long it took me to find my perfect man?"

"So, you think Professor Lupin is ithe one/i?"

Tonks looked dreamily out the window, "I think so. At least, I hope so."

"You're so lucky."

Tonks nodded and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, what did you come in here for in the first place?"

"I wanted to know how to make boys notice me, but never mind."

"No, I want to help you. The bad thing about the age you're at is that boys are kind of oblivious. Maybe you should put the Imperius Curse on them."

Hermione was shocked at this suggestion that made light of such a serious problem. But then she chuckled, "That's true, that's probably the only thing that would get through to them!"

Tonks began to laugh as well, "They can be a bit dense can't they?"

Hermione chuckled. "Then why do women need them so much?"

"Ah, we don't need them. I don't think so anyway. It's just nice to have them around."

Hermione giggled. "I knew it was right to come to you. Mrs. Weasley would have been no help at all. I mean, I like her and all but it just would have been too awkward asking her about this sort of thing."

"I know, I could hardly talk to my mum about it when I was your age."

"Well, thanks Tonks. I appreciate your help."

"Any time Hermione. Just let me know if you want to talk. I don't mind it at all." She chuckled to herself, "You know, it's funny, Ginny was just up here last night asking me advice on this same subject!"

"Really? Perhaps you should start an advice column in iThe Daily Prophet/i!" Hermione joked.

"Yes, I can see it now, it would be called iDear Tonks/i."

Hermione giggled. "Well, thanks again. I'd better be getting to bed."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione no longer felt embarrassed about her ineptitude with males. Tonks had been very helpful in relieving her annoyance. She decided to wait a bit longer; she didn't really need a boyfriend right now. Besides, the boy she was interested in was a good friend at the moment and that was enough.

The next morning, when Ron made gagging noises at Remus and Tonks' morning kiss; Hermione pointed her finger at him and said, "Imperio!" Remus looked befuddled, Ron looked frightened and Hermione and Tonks only looked at each other and dissolved into hysterics.

-Fin-


End file.
